


This Way or No Way

by dreamkist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: The stories of Sarah's life.





	This Way or No Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/gifts).



I

She wondered why she lingered. In the bed that used to be soft but provided little comfort to her at that hour. The wind outside made branches scrape across the windows. Her restless mind drifted back to the many stories that made up her life.

II

She straightened the books on her desk and smiled at her friends. She went downstairs and joined her family for dinner. She would be back with her friends soon.

III

Leaves littered the sidewalk as Sarah walked to the library. She heard a rustle in the tree above her. She stopped and searched through the branches until she spotted a flash of white. She looked at the obscured bird suspiciously before she continued on.

IV

She walked across the stage in front of the crowd and accepted her diploma. She was happy. This was the beginning.

V

The tiny apartment wasn’t the nicest place to live but it was hers. The freedom she felt in it made it the best place in the world. The city around her was fast and busy and she fell into its rhythms as easy as everyone else.

VI

She sat in the dim light of the theatre and stared at one actress. She reminded Sarah of her mother. Sarah didn’t go back to the theatre.

VII

Blue birds flew by the window as Sarah looked at her reflection. She had worn a gown once before. She remembered or she thought she did. It was hazy and distant. It must have been for a school play, she thought, and brushed the feeling aside.

VIII

“Did you think I would forget you?” she asked one of the stuffed animals she had gotten from her dad. She took it to the crib to let a new child play with it. Little fingers held on to it tight.

IX

The climb to the top would be worth it. That was what she told herself after long days biting her tongue and allowing others to be in control. She decided it was the hardest battle she would ever face and she would win.

X

Life was good. It was what she wanted. She was in control. If, sometimes, it felt like something was missing, it was easy enough to ignore and focus on all of the things she had to keep her busy.

XI

Sarah began to slow down and the dreams came back. She saw familiar faces that felt like family. There was one in face in particular—she didn’t know how she had ever forgotten it.

One night she awoke from a dream. He had told her he was waiting. She sat up in bed and _remembered_. She remembered she was waiting too.

XII

The wardrobe across from the bed loomed big and strange in the twilit room. She knew the time was near. Thunder rumbled outside and something scratched at the window.

“I’m ready,” she said in invitation. Her voice was still strong when nothing else was.

The window blew open and then a crystal ball was in her hand. Long fingers gently helped close her own around it.

XIII

As the clock struck 13 their story resumed.


End file.
